A Muddy Situation
by BodhiDixon
Summary: Jughead and Archie find themselves in a very muddy situation.


"We wouldn't be in this situation if you had just listened to me Archie" Jughead sighs shaking his head, although he's trying to hold back his laughter.

"Stop laughing at me Jughead and help me get up" Archie huffs in annoyance, slipping over again as he tries to get out of the slippery mud slope.

Jughead looks at Archie who is covered head to toe in mud and pretends to think about it a little while longer as Archie slips and slides all over the place.

Archie stares up at Jughead from the ditch he is currently trying to get out of before glaring up at Jughead "Don't think too hard about it or your head will explode Jug" Archie gripes.

"Maybe later" Jughead grins stepping back to enjoy the show.

Archie puffs indignantly, but there's a small smile on his face.

Archie smirks grabbing a handful of mud, and then he's watching it fly through the air, hitting the target dead on.

Jughead shrieks, as the dirt, hits him squarely in the face "ARCHIE YOU ASS!" Jughead laughs wiping the mud from his face with the hem of his shirt.

Archie just grins up at Jughead feigning innocence, "Uh you got a little something there" Archie motions with his hand towards Jughead's chest.

"What where?" Jug asks confused looking down at his shirt.

"Right there" Archie smirks throwing a handful of mud on Jughead's shirt.

"You little shit Arch!" Jughead laughs grabbing a handful of mud and pegging it at the already mud covered Archie.

Archie grins and waits for the opportunity where Jug is standing too close to the edge, and then he's pulling Jug into the ditch with him.

Jughead yelps as he goes down landing in the muddy sludge right next to Archie who is laughing his head off.

"Laugh it up Arch, but now we're both stuck in here" Jughead smirks when Archie pauses in his laughter.

"Oh yeah" Archie groans but then he smiles over at Jug, "At least I'm not the only one who looks like a drowned rat though" Archie chuckles flopping down next to Jug.

"We need to talk about your life choices Archie" Jug smiles flicking mud towards Archie.

Archie smirks mischievously before straddling Jughead "Yeah well I chose you didn't I" Archie murmurs looking down at Jughead.

Jughead swallows "Yeah, I guess you did, didn't you?" Jug hums, alternating from staring at Archie's lips and eyes.

Archie grinds down on Jughead teasingly before smashing their lips together.

Jughead moans arching up into Archie, sliding his hands under his dirty shirt to rest on warm, muddy skin.

Archie brings his hands up to grab Jug's face tilting his head so he can deepen the kiss.

Jughead breaks the kiss for air and stares up into Archie's lust blown brown eyes.

Archie brings their lips back together hungrily, running his fingers through Jug's soft strands of hair. "God I want you" Archie mumbles grounding his hips into Jugs who meets him halfway.

The sound of Jugheads stomach growling breaks their moment, however.

Archie breaks their kiss and leans back laughing as Jug blushes.

"I think we need to rediscuss your life choices Juggie" Archie grins sliding off his lap.

"Oh shut up Arch. I've been craving a good 'ole burger for two hours now" Jug says, grinning over at the equally flushed Archie.

"Well, in that case, let's attempt to get out of this muddy disaster and grab a bite to eat huh?" Archie beams carefully climbing to his feet, taking extra care not to slip over again.

It takes them over an hour until Archie finally pulls himself out of the whole heaving for breath.

"Okay Arch, get me up" Jug calls out to Archie who rolls over to look down at Jug, "Maybe later" Archie mimicks Jug's earlier words, mischievously but leans his arm over the edge anyway.

Jug huffs out a laugh and grabs Archie's extended hand, and with a significant amount of effort, they are finally free from the mud.

Jughead lays down on the ground next to Archie as they try to catch their breath.

"I could go for that burger now" Jug grins looking up through the trees into the blue sky.

Archie laughs beside him "Yeah, same here!"

The two of them clamber to their feet and start to head back into town. Just as they reach the edge of the woods, they pause and look at each other.

"Maybe we should clean up first" Archie announces. Jug looks down at himself then over at Archie "Yeah that would be smart" he chuckles.

The walk back to Archie's is uncomfortable, and they receive a few stares on the way, but they both just laugh it off.

A few minutes later they reach Archie's and Fred just looks at the both of them like their crazy "You know what, I'm not even going to ask boys."

Archie and Jug look at each other before they crack up laughing "Yeah that would be smart, Dad" Archie calls out as they head towards the hose in the backyard.

Archie reaches down and pulls his shirt over his head, throwing it to the floor before doing the same with his jeans and shoes until he's left standing there in his black briefs.

Archie looks up to go turn the hose on and spots Jug staring hungrily at him; he smirks over at his boyfriend "Cmon Juggie the sooner we clean up, the sooner we can eat and then some" Archie smirks.

That get's Jug moving and then they're both standing there in their briefs. The two of them take turns hosing each other off under the cold spray until they're finally free of any mud.

Fred walks out the back door and throws them a towel each "Go on and dry yourselves up you rascals" Fred huffs in amusement before disappearing back inside.

The boys grin at each other and do just that.

Thirty minutes later they are dressed in clean clothing and as hungry as ever.

"Burger now?" Jughead grins.

"Burger's now" Archie laughs.


End file.
